


Wounded Hearts

by kathrynthegreat



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thgkinkmeme. The prompt: Finnick/Katniss Infidelity. I'm talking, post-Finnick/Annie-wedding, really dirty and wrong infidelity. Many thanks to eeyore9990 for her beta skills and time!

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not to her, and certainly not with him. Finnick was happily married to Annie; Katniss would know, she was there for the ceremony. But the man that stood in front of her now was different, a reincarnation of the person he was at the Quarter Quell when she’d first laid eyes on him, a seductive force to be reckoned with.

She supposed it might have been the battle that forced this change in his personality. Watching people die had different effects on different people. Gale became bloodthirsty, Katniss tried to forget. And Finnick? He had smiled as he dragged her into an abandoned hallway upon their return to the underground bunker they now called home.

Katniss could have fought him, said ‘no’, and demanded he stop. But a morbid curiosity kept her silent and willing, even when she knew what he wanted. And that was pretty obvious from the start.

“Is your heart beating fast?” Finnick pushed her up against a wall and pressed his hand against her breast. “Thought so.”

His warm breath washed across her face and she nodded in response, unable to find her voice. If she spoke it might break the spell; Finnick would realize what he was doing. Who he was doing it with. And then Katniss would be alone again. The thought filled her with desperation, even though it was wrong and she would hate herself for it for the rest of her life.

How long were they going to live anyway? At the rate they were going, any one of them could die every time they left the safety of District Thirteen. For the moment she wanted to forget. Just this once.

“Katniss?” he whispered, searching her face to see if she was still with him.

She nodded her head and willed herself to say something, anything. “I’m here.”

“I feel so alive.” He lowered his head and whispered in her ear. “Like I might burst open. I can’t…”  
He unbuttoned her shirt, his hands steady and quick. Katniss worked on his, her fingers clumsy and shaking. She was tempted to just tear it open and let the buttons fly when Finnick laughed at her frustration and finished the task for her. Then he kissed her, long and slow, parting her lips with his tongue. It soothed her even as her pulse quickened, distracting her from Finnick unbuckling her pants and pushing them to her knees.

He was an excellent kisser, gentle but forceful and the combination was intoxicating. It had never been like this for her before. Not with Gale or Peeta. Finnick kissed her as if it was his only goal in life, and it was all she could do to keep up.

She felt it again, the hunger only Peeta stirred in her. So different from the need for food, this was all consuming; spreading through her body in a slow shiver. It was the want of being complete. Something only another person could provide; a need to be one part of a whole.  
His hands never stopped moving, stroking down her arms, across her chest. The response he was eliciting from her body overwhelmed her. The muscles low in her belly coiled in desire, and a slow throb pulsed from between her legs. He began to kiss down her neck, the stubble on his chin rough against her skin. She gripped his shoulders and tried to remain standing when he licked his way to her breast and sucked the nipple into his mouth.

Finnick gripped her hips, helping her to stay upright as he continued to lick and kiss his way down her body. He paused when he reached her abdomen and gazed up at her, his pupils large and black.

“Try not to be too loud. Someone might hear us.”

She barely had time to register what he had said when he opened her legs and lowered his mouth. His tongue parted her sex with quick little flicks. Katniss began to moan and bit her hand to stop the sound from escaping. He continued to lick and suck, alternating with his tongue and fingers, until she was moving her hips, needing more. Wanting more.

Finally he stood up and Katniss unbuckled his pants, frightened by her own desperation. This time her hands were steady and sure. She touched him lightly at first, a little shocked at the heat of him against her fingers. Finnick didn’t try to guide her, only watched as she stroked him from base to tip, his hands restless on her body.

She drew him closer and he took over again, spreading her legs with his own and thrusting home with one hard stroke that left them both breathless. Within moments, Katniss was over the edge, her arms wrapped around his neck and holding on. He was like how she imagined the ocean, wave after wave crashing into the shore, until he cried out his release and they were both still.

“Feel my heart.” He placed her hand on his chest and held it there. “Beating normal again. Thank you.”

Katniss closed her eyes, hiding from him. She didn’t know if she would ever feel normal again.


End file.
